Tale Of A Slave Hedgehog: Sonic
by claws the tiger
Summary: As a baby, Sonic was captured and turned into a slave. Sonic was beaten but what happens when a certain pink hedgehog princess buys him? Will new love blossom? Go to profile for rewrite. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Tale Of A Slave Hedgehog: Sonic**

**Chapter 1**

Aleena ran from the men. They believed that no hedgehog should be free. Aleena was the last free hedgehog of an ancient clan. The hedgehog clan had been around for thousands of years.

In Aleena's arms was a baby hedgehog. The baby was blue with a peach belly, arms and muzzle. The inside of the baby's ear were also peach-colored.

The man were gaining on her. Aleena took a shortcut to a dragon's cave. Aleena knew this dragon and trusted the dragon with her son.

"_Sapphire! I need you!" _Aleena called with her mind.

A large blue dragon appeared. Sapphire took one look at the baby and said, _"Let me guess. You want me to take your baby and raise him as my own?" _Sapphire asked.

Aleena nodded and ran off. Sapphire heard her yelling to distract the men. Sapphire quickly hid the baby in her cave and flew above to see what was happening. Sapphire was over the men within seconds. She saw Aleena being led to a cage in a horse carriage. Sapphire roared in fury and dived down.

Dogs barked and arrows flew up at Sapphire. One stray arrow hit Sapphire in the heart. Sapphire did not land on all fours as she should have for she was dead.

Dogs came up to Sapphire's body and sniffed it. The dogs barked and ran off to the cave.

The dogs led the man into the cave. When the men were deep in the cave they found what they were looking for.

The baby hedgehog was picked up and taken out of the cave. The baby started to squirm and cry for his mother. The baby was taken back to the horse carriage. He was put in a cage and the men drove the horses on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The baby was now in his teenage years. He was nearly full grown. The baby had been named Sonic by the slave mother that he was put with. Sonic had seen many slaves get killed before. The objective of killing and abusing was nothing new to Sonic.

Sonic watched as a old cat's heart gave out from working so hard. The slave keepers ran up to the cat's body and started to beat it. Sonic sighed. All his life, he wanted to know what freedom felt like and what it was.

"_I should have asked the old cat. He might have know what freedom is." _Sonic thought.

Sonic ears pricked up as he heard a horse carriage coming. Sonic's heart fluttered with hope. Sonic heard how some people bought slaves then set them free. Sonic sped up in his work in attempt to prove that he was a hard worker so he could get out of there.

The horse carriage slowed to a stop and a pink female hedgehog stepped out. Sonic stopped in his work to marvel at her beauty. Sonic felt a whip make contact with his shoulder.

"Get back to work!" the slave keeper said.

Sonic did as he was told, fearful of another beating. Sonic tried not to stare that the pink hedgehog. Sonic fell slow in his work. He worked hard for several hours but got nothing for it.

The whip made contact with Sonic's leg this time. Sonic turned around, grabbed the whip and started to beat the slave keeper with the whip.

"I'm sick and tired of this you bastard." Sonic said.

The slaves gasped. They started to mutter among themselves. They knew that Sonic brave or _mad _enough to use a whip against the slave keeper.

The other slave keepers saw Sonic, and grabbed him. One had Sonic pinned to the ground so he could not move. The slave keeper that Sonic was beating kicked Sonic in the ribs until a snap sounded. Sonic yelped in pain. Sonic knew that the slave keeper had broken some ribs. A slave keeper withdrew a knife from his pocket and was about slit Sonic's throat.

"STOP!" the pink hedgehog had been watching the scene and did not want the slave to be killed.

The slave keepers let Sonic go and turned around.

"But your highness, he beat a slave keepers. Those kinds of slaves get killed, instantly." One slave keepers asked.

"How much for the slave?" the princess asked.

"Well, let's go with twenty-five coins. It would be much higher if he did not just beat a slave keeper." the slave keeper said.

The princess gave him the money and Sonic was given to her.

"My name is Princess Amy Rose but you can me Amy." the pink hedgehog said.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog. Just call me Sonic." Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic rode to his new home in the horse carriage. Amy seemed to actually care about him, unlike the slave keepers. Amy saved Sonic's life and rescued him from further beatings.

They arrived at the castle some time later and Sonic was amazed at the size of the castle. He had never seen something so huge, yet alone live in something that size.

"Am I going to live in the castle?" Sonic asked.

Amy chuckled. "I guess that you never lived in something like a castle before. Since you are my only slave I will have a bed made for you in my room. That way if I need anything during the night, you will be there for me."

After going inside the castle, Amy alerted the servants that she wanted another bed in her bedroom. Amy let Sonic explore the castle for a little while. In the meantime, servants made Sonic's bed for him.

Sonic saw a huge door. He had no idea where it led to. Sonic opened the door and found a black hedgehog with red stripes laying in bed.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

The black hedgehog sat up. "I heard that my fiancé was getting a new slave. I assume that you are the new slave?" the black hedgehog said.

"Yes, I am. Are you going to be king?" Sonic asked.

"When Amy's parents die." the hedgehog told Sonic.

Sonic's heart sank. Sonic had fallen in love with the princess. To hear that someone else was going to marry her, broke Sonic's heart.

"_I guess that Amy and I could not happen anyway. I am a slave and Amy's a princess. If the king and queen found out, I would be executed." _Sonic thought.

Sonic exited the room. He went to Amy's room to see if she needed anything. Amy allowed Sonic to get something to eat from the kitchen. Sonic got chili dogs. Sonic had never jad a chili dog before but Sonic loved the taste.

Sonic stuffed himself and gave the plate back to the cooks. Sonic looked out the window and found out that it was nighttime.

"_Amy is probably going to put me to work tomorrow."_ Sonic thought. _ "Might as well get a good night of sleep." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonic was able to wake up on his own. There was no whip to help wake him up. Sonic sat up and stretched his muscles. Sonic undid the covers, careful not to wake up Amy.

"Sonic?" Sonic heard Amy's voice call his name.

"Yes?" Sonic said.

"The royal doctor says that Shadow has come down with a fever. Could you grab some herbs for Shadow?" Amy asked.

Sonic hated Shadow. He did not want to get the herbs. It was almost like Sonic wanted Shadow to die. Only then he could get Amy's heart. Sonic knew that he was making a fool of himself by thinking this.

Once Sonic grabbed some feverfew, Sonic entered the castle and gave it to a royal doctor that was waiting outside of Shadow's room. The doctor disappeared in the room with the herbs.

Sonic went to find Amy. She was pacing in the dining hall. She was not touching her breakfast. Sonic knew that she must be to worried to eat.

"My lady, I noticed that you are not touching your food. Is there something I can do?" Sonic asked.

"I just hope that Shadow can get better. Thanks for asking Sonic." Amy said.

"_I don't."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic used to have a heart. But being a slave for so long can take the goodness of your heart away. Sonic signed and walked out of the room.

Within the next couple of days, Shadow's fever got worse. All the feverfew that the doctors gave him did not seem to be working. Everyone knew that Shadow's life was coming to an end.

"Amy?" Shadow called.

Amy walked into the room. "Yes, Shadow?" she asked.

"That slave Sonic put a spell on me. Exile him or better yet, kill him." Shadow said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amy was shocked. How could her own slave put a spell in his future king? Something was not right here. Amy decided to question someone else. That was Sonic.

Amy walked to her room and found Sonic sleeping peacefully. The blue hedgehog moaned and rolled over.

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up. I need to ask you some questions." Amy said.

At his mistress's voice, Sonic woke up. "What questions?"

"Did you put a spell on Shadow to make him sick?" Amy asked.

"No! Why would he say that it was my fault that he was sick?" Sonic said.

"_Someone must be lying. I think Shadow was lying because he wanted my slave gone." _ Amy thought.

"AMY!" Amy disappeared as someone called her name.

Sonic sighed and watched Amy disappear through the doorway. Sonic went back to bed and curled up. Sonic stared out the window, once again wondering what freedom was. Sonic had a feeling in his heart that Amy would not set him free no matter how hard of a worker he was. Her parents would not allow that.

Sonic must fallen asleep because he awoke to Amy's voice. "Sonic! I want you to meet someone."

Sonic walked down the stairs and saw a brown hedgehog. The hedgehog had blue-green eyes. A pointy edge of the hedgehog's hair covered her right eye. Sonic stared at the hedgehog in bewilderment. Where had this hedgehog come from? Sonic looked her over and noticed that the hedgehog was so thin that her ribs were showing.

"What happen to you?" Sonic asked, too distracted by the fact the she was so thin that he did not bother to greet her.

"I ran away from my father and slave masters." the hedgehog said. "My name is Alice."

"My name is Sonic." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Alice was going to work beside you as my slaves from now on. Consider her your new coworker." Amy said.

Alice and Sonic shook hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three weeks had passed since Alice became Amy's new slave. Sonic felt as if he had to compete against Alice. Shadow had died because of the fever. The doctors were still unable to figure out what happened to Shadow.

Amy's mother also got herself a new slave. The slave was a white hedgehog named Silver. Sonic tried to avoid Silver as much as possible. Sonic knew that it was just more competition for Amy's heart even though Silver seemed to take no interest in Amy.

Sonic was sent to work in the field with Alice. Alice told Amy that she needed to talk to Sonic. Sonic avoided Alice in the fields. Alice would approach Sonic and Sonic would disappear to the other side. Finally, Alice caught up to Sonic.

"Sonic, can you keep a secret?" Alice said.

"I guess so. Why?" Sonic asked.

"I was blackmailed to curse Shadow with that sickness. The herbs did not work because my magic got stronger with each herb dose." Alice said.

"Who blackmailed you?" Sonic asked.

"My father did." Alice said.

Flash the hedgehog was searching for the love of his life, Alice. Flash had heard that Alice was a slave, but there was a secret that Alice needed to know.

Flash came across a field. He looked around the field and growled when he saw Alice talking to a blue hedgehog. Flash ran across the field and tackled Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Flash, what are you doing?!" Alice asked, defending Sonic.

"I saw him talking to you. Do you remember what the slave master back at the farm did to you because he was drunk? I don't want to see that happen again." Flash said while letting Sonic up.

"I told him that I was blackmailed to curse someone!" Alice said.

Flash cast a glance at Sonic. Sonic backed away in alarm.

"Alice, you are not a slave. You are the princess of a kingdom named Watervally. Your mother was taken from there and used as a slave." Flash said. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Flash. Lets go to my kingdom. They might be waiting for me." Alice said.

Sonic watched with shame in his heart as Flash and Alice ran off. Sonic grabbed the bag of wheat and threw it over his shoulder and carried it to the barn.

As Sonic dropped the wheat bag in the barn, he saw two foxes outside the barn. They were headed into the castle.

"_No. Not the princess."_ Sonic thought, thinking that they were assassins. Sonic charged into the castle before the foxes could get in.

"Amy! Assassins!" Sonic called looking for Amy.

Sonic found Amy in the dining hall. Amy's parents were not there. Sonic ran to Amy and picked her up.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy said.

"Protecting you from the assassins." Sonic said.

Sonic took Amy to the forest where he set her down.

"What is wrong with you? They were no assassins. Did you want to tell me something, Sonic?" Amy asked.

Sonic realized that this was his only chance to tell Amy his feeling about her.

"Well?" Amy said, interrupting Sonic's thoughts.

"Amy, I know that slaves are not supposed to fell in love with their owners but I fell in love with you. I have been in love with you since the day I first saw you." Sonic said.

Amy did not know what to do or what to think. Normally, when a slave that fell in love with their owner, the owner would be forced to kill the slave. It was just the rules.

Amy looked back at Sonic and saw that his ears were folded back. She knew that she could not kill her own slave. Not since she saved his life when the slave keepers tried to kill him before she brought him. Sonic trusted her and Amy knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry Sonic. The rules say that you can not fall for me. I'm afraid that you are going to execution." Amy said, sadly.

Sonic bowed his head in shame. All Sonic wanted to do was marry Amy. Why did he have to give his life for it? Sonic heard guards coming. Sonic headed towards the direction that the sound was coming from, not caring if they found out that he tried to save Amy from assassins.

Amy ran after the depressed hedgehog. Amy knew that her guards would make him die a slow and painful death. Then, Amy realized a strange connection to Sonic. Amy tried to shake the feeling away but could not. Then she realized that she fell in love with Sonic.

By the time Amy reached Sonic, he was almost at the guards. One guards had a gun pointed to his chest.

"Sonic!" Amy called, hoping to distract the blue hedgehog from his fate.

Sonic turned, shrugged and continued heading towards the guards. Amy was just fast enough to run to the guards and stop them from shooting. The guards lowered their guns. Sonic stopped as he heard Amy talking to the guards.

Sonic was not really paying attention to the talking. He stood there, staring into space. Sonic snapped back to reality when Amy tied his hands together with a rope. Then, Amy gave the end of the rope to one of the guards.

Amy walked beside Sonic as they made their way back to the castle. Sonic's ears were still folded back.

Nightfall came as Sonic, Amy and the guards came to the castle. Amy went to her chambers and Sonic was thrown in the dungeon. Sonic curled up and sobbed. He could not help that he fell in love with the princess.

Sonic fell asleep but was woken up by a roar and screaming. Sonic looked out the window and saw a large white dragon. Knights were battling it, which only made the dragon more angry.

Sonic realized what was happening. The kingdom was under attack and he needed to stop the dragon.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello fans. I'm very sorry to say that I will have to rewrite this story. I had too many reviews saying that the story is rushed, corny, does not have enough description and one author offered to be my beta reader. Am I really that bad?**

**Add me to your author alert subscription and watch out of my rewrite of this story called ****Born Into Slavery. ****Once I'm done with that, I will try to write a sequel.**

**- Claws The Tiger**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Let me out! Let me out!" Sonic called.

Sonic backed up a he heard the sound of a dragon's tail coming towards the wall of the cell that Sonic was in. The wall broke down and Sonic ran up the spine of the dragon.

"That Dragon has a rider!" An knight called.

Before Sonic could do anything, several arrows came flying towards him. An arrow went astray and hit Sonic in the heart. Sonic fell off the dragon. With the last of his strength, Sonic took the arrow out of his chest and threw it up at the dragon.

Blood spilled to the ground. Both Sonic's and the dragon's. After the dragon fell to the ground, dead from the arrow that Sonic threw, Sonic collapsed. He was not dead. Not yet anyway.

Amy gasped as she saw her slave fall to the ground. She ran to Sonic and turned him over. Then Amy broke down into tears as she saw the deep wound on Sonic. Amy knew that Sonic was dying.

"_He died to save me and the kingdom!"_ Amy thought. Then, Sonic's weak voice came to her.

"I did good, did I not?" Sonic said. "As a slave?"

"Why does that matter now? Listen Sonic, I'm going to take you to the royal doctors," Amy said.

"No, Amy. I'm not worth it. After all, I'm only a slave." Sonic said.

"You can't die!" Amy wailed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic said.

The light in Sonic's eyes started to dim. Amy held Sonic's body close to her as Sonic's body started to grow cold. Amy closed Sonic's eyes. She gently lay Sonic's body on the ground.

The next day, the royals and commoners came to see the grave of the slave that died to save his kingdom. What was more shocking to them was that the slave and his owner were in love.

Amy tried to hold back tears as Sonic's body was lowered into the ground. Horses dragged a gravestone to the site. Sonic's body was being covered up as the gravestone was planted into place.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_1569-1589_

_One of a kind slave that died for his kingdom_

_R.I.P._

After the funeral was over, everyone left. Amy was the only one that stayed by the grave until rain started to fall. It was as if the gods were morning too.


End file.
